


Hot Chocolate & Mistletoe Kisses

by deadcourf



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcourf/pseuds/deadcourf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kieren and simon's first christmas together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate & Mistletoe Kisses

kieren tilts his head to the side, glancing at the figure sat beside him. with his legs tucked underneath him and the sleeves of his jumper tugged over his fingertips, he is comfortably warm.

simon side-eyes his boyfriend, a smirk playing on his lips. he knows what kieren is thinking, but doesn’t care at all how ridiculous this may seem. to him, it feels like an adventure. pretending to be something they aren’t while still being themselves.

two mugs of steamy hot cocoa sit on the table by the couch. the tv screen plays a cliche christmas special and the walker family is spread out across the room. jem lies on her stomach on the floor, steve on the love seat with sue. kier and simon on the couch.

what a happy little family, gathered together for a quiet night spent watching overplayed programs. simon leans slightly to the left, his lips by kieren’s ear.

"how many discs does your dad have?"

"one too many." kieren’s eyes, whiter than the fallen snow, flicker in simon’s direction. "but i’m sure we can duck out as soon as this one is over."

"good, because i forgot to hang mistletoe back at the bungalow," simon rubs kieren’s knee with his thumb absentmindedly, chuckling at something on the screen. kieren hears a faint giggle and smiles. he hasn’t heard jem laugh in a long time.

this time kieren leans to his right, not taking his eyes off the screen. “mm,  can’t wait to kiss that smirk off your face.” his eyes twinkling with laughter, kieren pulls away from simon as the thumb caressing his knee freezes. he chuckles under his breath and watches the end credits roll over the screen.

and he isn’t surprised when simon casually rises from his seat, mumbling something about turning in early and showing kieren his christmas set-up at the bungalow.


End file.
